Sinh, the Slumbering Dragon
300px |location = Dragon's Rest |drops = Soul of Sinh, the Slumbering Dragon |souls = 96,000 |souls-plus = 192,000|hp = ??? |hp-plus = ???}} 'Sinh, the Slumbering Dragon '''is a boss in ''Dark Souls II. He appears in the Crown of the Sunken King DLC. Encounters The player first encounters Sinh before reaching the first bonfire in Shulva, Sanctum City. The dragon's breath can be heard before spotting him. He will be resting over a rocky structure, getting close to it will make the dragon roar and fly away. A second encounter will happen on the bridge leading to the entrance to Dragon's Sanctum; Sinh will appear and blast the bridge with its flaming breath, killing the two Sanctum Soldiers (and possibly the player if they stand too close). The third and final encounter will happen after entering the white fog in Dragon's Rest, where the boss fight takes place. Sinh will wake from its slumber, throw its fiery breath upwards, and attempt to body slam the player from his nest before properly starting the battle. Summoning Transcendent Edde and Abbess Feeva can be summoned to fight Sinh. Their summon signs are across each other near the bonfire. Due to the dragon's high Lightning resist, Transcendent Edde is generally the better summon since Abbess Feeva uses miracles to attack. He also has more HP and can tank the attacks better. Lore Sinh was a long-sleeping dragon who was found and worshipped by the people of Shulva, Sanctum City. The Sunken King built the city itself around Sinh's resting place, and created Dragon's Sanctum to protect the dragon from intruders. The Sanctum Soldiers guarded the dragon while the Sanctum Priestesses attempted to continue its slumber with their song. However, Sir Yorgh and his powerful Drakeblood Knights eventually mounted a siege and invasion of Sanctum City in order to defeat the dragon and steal its fresh blood, which they believed granted "a true understanding of life". They were able to defeat all the guards of the Dragon's Sanctum and invade the Dragon's Rest where Yorgh attacked Sinh. Sinh proved far too powerful for Yorgh to withstand, and he was killed as the dragon expelled the poison it built up over the ages and completely wiped out Sanctum City, covering it in toxic poison. Yorgh's body lies near the dragon's nest, holding Yorgh's Ring. It is unknown whether this poison was also the cause of the contamination of Black Gulch. He may also be the namesake of the Slumbering Dragoncrest Ring and Slumbering Dragon Shield. Notes * Sinh's tail can be cut off to prevent tail attacks, though there is no reward for doing so. * Sinh has a massive spear stuck through his back and exiting from his chest, which can be hit for high damage similar to the Adjudicator from Demon Souls. This spear is the weapon Yorgh used in his failed attempt to slay the dragon. Strategy * Sinh attacks using a combination of aerial fire/poison breath attacks and ground attacks with its jaws, claws and tail. Blocking him is extremely difficult and most of his attacks are better off dodged. * Attacking him from the front will expose you to massive damage, it is better to attack his haunches when he lands. * After doing his fireball attack, Sinh will fall straight down and land. As long as you are not under him, it opens a window to attack. Gallery Category:Dark Souls II: Bosses Category:Dark Souls II: Enemies Category:The Lost Crowns: CotSK